


The Ghost and the Darkness

by FabulousDarling



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousDarling/pseuds/FabulousDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Haymitch finds Effie in the bathtub and climbs in behind her to comfort her</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost and the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes this is what you wanted. Enjoy! Please please please please review   
> Find me on tumblr http://hayffieinmyheart.tumblr.com/

Silent tears were made audible as they dropped periodically into the lukewarm water of the bath, her bruised body shook violently as she finally allowed the pent up emotions out. The images of Snow and her locked in the prison played on her mind. The lump in her throat had been relentless, these tears inevitable since there return to district 12. She's been staying at Haymitch's for the time being until she finds somewhere to live. She attempted to keep her cries quiet but all in her thoughts her downward spiral of despair it seemed she had failed.

The sound of footsteps filled the air a small knock and the bathroom door creaked open. The feeling of the cold night air against her slick back was in stark contrast of her heated skin. Any other time she would of pulled herself together, would of sat up and adopted her famous cheery self, yet she couldn't she was tired, so beat down and in need of this time that she merely continued as if no one else was there... but they were.

She didn't startle when soft finger tips brushed her hair away from her bowed head, she didn't make any sign of acknowledgement when soothing words began filling the steam filled air but she whimpered slightly with the sound of feet breaking through the water behind her, she choked back a sob when muscular legs came to rest either side of her and she allowed her head to fall back against a strong shoulder when rough, gentle hands managed to slide her backwards "I've got you..."

Trembling hands tailed the arms wrapped tightly around her waist before finding splayed hands, the spaces between her finger reminding her of where she was home, safe. Yes she almost died, they all did, but they didn't.

Her tears calmed slightly as she allowed herself to listen to the steady heartbeat of the man behind her to feel the soothing circles he was rubbing on the back of her hands, to take the love seeping into her from the gentle kisses placed both on her temple and her neck, it wasn't sexual in nature, which surprised her, it was an outlet of feelings neither of them had spoken aloud yet and it was long overdue.

Once the tears had slowed Effie turned her head slowly to look at her saviour. Her eyes trailing features hardened by all that they had seen, yet the grey eyes remained soft, kind and full of something unmistakable. 

Effie couldn't help but smile as she moved her hand to caress the face next to her own. Closing her eyes she inhaled deeply, before letting out a slow breath. "I love you..." She breathed " I love you Haymitch Abernathy"

So exhausted she didn't hear his reply, didn't hear the words repeated to her in a sort of wonder but she felt it, with the tightening protective hold around her body, with the warm embrace around her, grounding her. She felt it and she revelled in it.


End file.
